Curse of Maternity?
by DarkBryna1724
Summary: Evil Digidestined curses a girl and 2 GUYS? with pregnancy. Makes them pass tests to save their Digimon. Can they get through this alive? Taito, Takari, Kensuke. R
1. Valentine's Day Picnic

Okay, my second Digimon fanfic ever...this one's a full story. I hope it's okay. One of my friends, a BIG Daiken fan is helping me edit it and make sure its okay...PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
---Yeah, I don't own DIGIMON and never will....  
  
Cursed...by Maternity?  
  
Chapter One:  
Valentine's Day Picnic  
  
by: Bryna1724  
  
It was Valentine's Day and three of the Digidestined couples had something special planned. They would have a picnic in the Digital World, a place where two of the couples wouldn't be ridiculed for their relationships. Too many people at their school just couldn't handle guy/guy relationships, a fact that caused their popularity to dwindle to almost nothing.  
  
"Ooh, fag alert!" one of the basketball players jeered from the high school parking lot.  
  
Daisuke turned away from his blue-haired boyfriend and yelled back, "At least I'm not gonna be cold tonight!"  
  
The basketball player's eyes narrowed in anger, but Ken pulled Daisuke away before his boyfriend could get into a fight.  
  
"Why can't you just let it go? They don't understand, and never will. Yelling at them won't do anything but get you a black eye and bruised jaw, Dai-chan."  
  
The sixteen year old let himself be dragged off by his lover and sighed. "I know you're right, but I still hate it. Why do they have to be like this? It's not as if we flaunt it or anything like that."  
  
"Dai-chan, just knowing we're together freaks them out."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm glad the other Digidestined are okay with us." Ken smiled at the brunet, "They've had time to get used to homosexuality. Remember, Tai and Matt 'came out' almost three years ago."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Cheer up! It's Valentine's Day, and we're going to the Digital World."  
  
Daisuke's eyes lit up and he hugged the other boy. "I almost forgot! Come on, we don't want to be late!"  
  
The blue-eyed teen followed his boyfriend as they set off for Tai's house where they would be meeting Tai, Matt, Kari, and TK.  
  
Arriving at the house, Daisuke dragged his boyfriend up the stairs to Kari's room, where they were all meeting. He sighed when he saw the other Digidestined already waiting...impatience written all over their faces.  
  
"Daisuke, we've been waiting for almost twenty minutes!" Kari glared at the spiky-haired brunet.  
  
He wrinkled his nose and said, "I got sidetracked by a homophobic, okay?"  
  
Tai looked angry at this and muttered, "Ignorant idiots."  
  
Takeru, otherwise known as TK, shook his head. "Yeah, I wish they'd all just grow up and get some brains." His girlfriend, Kari, nodded at this. Her brother, Matt, Daisuke, and Ken had to go through so much to be together it was ridiculous. And all because of close-minded idiots.  
  
"Why do we not get going, now? Complaining about things won't make them any different. It is Valentine's Day, is it not? Let's celebrate our love where we can do it in peace," Ken Ichijouji spoke up, looking impatient for once.  
  
With a smile, they all agreed and Daisuke whooped in excitement. All that food they were going to eat for the picnic...  
  
'Yum...chicken...chips...sandwiches...coleslaw...apple pie...' the goggle- boy mumbled, his eyes glazed with hunger and anticipation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, the three couples were settled in the Digitalworld, eating a delicious meal prepared by Jun, Daisuke's older sister. Daisuke still couldn't believe she's actually been nice to him for a change, but hey, there was a first for everything.  
  
"Mmmm!" he smacked his lips, finishing the last of the cinnamon-apple pie.  
  
Kari glared at him, "You'd better have enjoyed it, you idiot! It'll be your last meal."  
  
Tai laughed at his sister, shaking his head. "You know you aren't going to kill him. It was just pie."  
  
"But he ate all of it! Didn't even save any for the rest of us!"  
  
Ken put in, "I got a piece."  
  
"That's because you're his boyfriend!"  
  
He had the grace to look sheepish before Daisuke suddenly grabbed him by the arms and sloppily kissed him. A blush tinted the former Emperor's cheeks.  
  
"Still blushing, Ken? You've been going out for over a year. You should be over it," Matt said, chuckling as he wrapped his arm around Tai.  
  
TK grinned mischievously before butting in, "Ah, Matt. I recall you blushed only last week when I caught you and Tai making out."  
  
Matt growled. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to be caught without a shirt on and in a compromising position by your own brother?"  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
They all laughed at this, especially when Kari mock-punched her boyfriend in the arm. "You just had to remind him..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, a mile away, dark red eyes watched the six teens as they played around. A low chuckle escaped through sharp teeth as Iniko ____ watched her plan falling into place.  
  
Soonshe would be rid of the Digidestined. Soon her plan which had been stopped 1000 years ago would be completed. Soon, oh yes, soon she would have the Digital World for herself...all for herself.  
  
"Now, for the next step..."  
  
Swirling blue clouds rose from her fingertips as she brought them to the sky in a cry of triumph.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did anyone hear that?" Takeru asked, uncertainly.  
  
The others nodded their heads, and Tai said, "Probably just one of the Digimon."  
  
They all agreed and went back to their favorite activity, kissing. No one noticed the translucent blue mist floating towards them. No one noticed that they were slowly doing more than kissing. No one noticed anything except their partner.... 


	2. It Isn't PossibleRight?

Cursed by...Maternity?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
-It Isn't Possible...Right?  
  
by: darkbryna1724  
  
Ok, here's the second chapter of the story...this is where it starts to get a little disturbing. Just remember one thing, this is a humorous story. Yeah, my sense of humor is a bit twisted, but hey, you'll see how funny the story gets later on. Er, I'll try to have the third chapter up within a week, but I do have a little problem called musical auditions, bowling matches, and a chorus concert coming up...  
  
Anyway, if you didn't catch it all, this story is a tame yaoi(sorry, I try to stay FAR away from lemons) involving TAIxMATT, DAISUKExKEN, and TKxKari. Yeah, I know I'm using mostly the American version names(except for Daisuke=Davis---I hate the name Davis). And back to a brief summary: Daisuke, Matt, and Kari become cursed by an evil Digimon who's woken up after 1000 years forced sleep. Supposedly being pregnant will hinder these Digidestined so the evil Digimon can finally get rid of the Digidestined forever. Let's hope the two guys can deal with their pregnancy(yes, guys CAN get pregnant, er...ok, that's completely made up but I thought it'd be funny)...and save the day again....R&R please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two Months Later...  
  
Matt leaned against the sink, moaning. "I'm dying, I know I am."  
  
For the past three weeks he's been throwing up at the strangest times. Morning, afternoon, night. Daisuke, too! And the really horrible thing was that no one could figure out what was wrong.  
  
In another bathroon across the house, Kari was looking at a small plastic strip in horror. She didnt' want to believe it...couldn't believe it! The little blue strip wasn't lying or going away, and she knew her life was changed forever. She was pregnant!  
  
When the girl heard her brother's boyfriend heaving in the other bathroom, a terrible suspicion came over her. Nah, it wasn't possible, was it? But anything was possible with the Digital World, and that's where they'd been...exactly two months ago.  
  
Her mind racing, Kari picked up the phone and dialed Daisuke's number. When she heard his voice, she said in a rush, "Hi, it's Kari. I found a test to find out if you're dying or not. Can you come to TK's house?"  
  
Interest was evident in the goggle-boy's voice as he replied, "Sure! Be there in a sec!"  
  
After she hung up, she yelled, "Matt, come here!"  
  
"In a minute," he groaned.  
  
Her brother walked into the room just as Daisuke came racing up the stairs. Luckily, she'd managed to hide the empty test boxes in the cabinet and held two white, plastic strips in her hand.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. I was on the net and found a test to find out of you're dying or not. Just put a drop of urine on them and wait twenty minutes," she told the two guys, secretly wishing them to believe her.  
  
"That sounds an awful lot like what you do for a pregnancy test," Matt murmured.  
  
"Uh...I think it was made by the same company as one of them! Here, just do it."  
  
Kari shoved the sticks at them and rushed out of the bathroom. Relief poured through her at the sound of the door closing. She thanked the fates she didn't have noticeable morning sickness herself or else her brother would have known she was lying. Daisuke, now he would believe anything you said.  
  
"Gosh, I'm so glad the worst I get is dizziness," she muttered, sitting down on her bed.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the brown-haired boy ran into the room, a panicked look on his face. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"  
  
A sinking feeling settled inside Kari as the awful...and unbelievable...truth hit her. The idiot was pregnant, and by the look on her boyfriend's brother's face as he walked in, so was Matt.  
  
"Er...what if I told you those weren't really tests to see if you're going to die?"  
  
"You mean I'm not gonna die? Yay..." Daisuke started grinning before he saw the color her face had become.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Kari looked away, looked at anything except the two guys standing right in front of her.  
  
"Kari!" Matt growled menacingly.  
  
Guiltily, she finally glanced at them. "Um...what if I said that you two just took a pregnancy test?"  
  
"I wouldn't believe you."  
  
She jumped up and yelled, almost hysterically, "I'm not lying! You two just took a pregnancy test and both came out positive! You guys are pregnant."  
  
Matt grabbed her arm and practically yelled, himself. "No, we're not! We aren't girls, we're guys. Guys don't get pregnant!"  
  
Daisuke's voice abruptly interrupted, "Kari, where'd you get the idea to test us?"  
  
In answer, she looked down and pulled out her own little plastic strip with its little blue line on it. When she finally looked up, not only did two pairs of male eyes look at her in shock...but three. TK stood in the doorway, his eyes riveted on the pregnancy test in her shaking hand.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
She collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Warm arms wrapped around her and rocked her until the tears slowly began to stop. With red-rimmed eyes, Kari looked into the blue eyes of her boyfriend.  
  
"Kari, are you pregnant?"  
  
She nodded and buried her face in his shoulder. TK brought his hand up rubbed it soothingly over her back. "It'll be okay, love."  
  
"Actually, it won't, little brother."  
  
TK looked up at his brother who held up another little plastic strip that had another blue line on it. He felt his mouth drop open and turned to see Daisuke hold up yet another positive pregnancy test.  
  
"You can't be seriously telling me you're all pregnant! Besides...you two are guys."  
  
Matt yelled, "Well explain this, then! I know for a fact I did exactly what Kari said to do!"  
  
TK felt his face go pale a sheet and gulped. Matt wasn't lying...he was going to *gulp* have a baby.  
  
Tai and Ken suddenly walked into the room and stopped, sensing the tension in the room. "Uh, what's going on?" asked the eighteen year old brunet.  
  
His boyfriend grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall. Daisuke repeated the same thing with his own boyfriend. Moments later, shocked gasps and denials were heard.  
  
In the living room, where Daisuke had dragged his lover, Ken stared disbelievingly at him.  
  
"Ken, I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Dai-chan, this is not possible. You are a guy."  
  
"Well, how do you explain this?" Daisuke shoved the test strip into the slim boy's hand.  
  
Almost immediately, Ken shoved it back. "This must be a joke. You simply cannot be pregnant."  
  
Meanwhile, Matt tried to explain to Tai exactly what had happened. But his boyfriend simply wasn't comprehending what he was saying.  
  
"Tai, I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tai, I'm going to have a baby!"  
  
"What? Huh?"  
  
"TAI, YOU IDIOT, I AM GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"  
  
As soon as the blond-haired boy finished screaming, he clapped a hand over his mouth and raced for the nearest bathroom. Hearing the gagging sounds, Tai finally realized the truth. And to tell the complete truth, he felt a little ill himself.  
  
Collapsing into a nearby chair, Tai swept a hand through his spiky hair and groaned. "This is not happening. Oh God, please tell me this isn't happening."  
  
But it was...it really was....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, kinda short. I hope to make the following chapters longer. If you like the fic so far, or even just want to give some hints, just give me review or e-mail me. Third chapter will be up ASAP! 


	3. How To Tell the Others

Okay, here's the third chapter just like I promised. I know it's a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer. This one contains a bit of fluff, and you'll find some interesting things going on in here...hehe  
  
Anyway, I hope you like and can you please give me some reviews so I know how I'm doing? I don't think 3 would be too much to ask for, would it? It kinda gets lonely when you're the poor misguided writer and no one tell you how your doing. How am I going to get unmisguided? Lol...  
  
-Yeah, I don't own Digimon and never, ever will...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cursed by...Maternity  
  
Chapter Three  
-How To Tell the Others...  
  
by: DarkBryna1724  
  
One and a half months later....  
  
"Ken, I'm getting fat," Daisuke moaned from where he stood at his closet mirror, a hand smoothed over his once-flat abdomen.  
  
Without looking up, Ken said, "Dai-chan, it is too soon for that. At the most you may feel a small thickening of the waist."  
  
"Then how do you explain the fact I can't fully button up my pants?!"  
  
Ken finally looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the tell-tale rounding of his boyfriend's stomach. "But I have looked at the diagrams in the book. You cannot be showing this much this soon."  
  
"But I am!" the goggle-boy wailed.  
  
"I must call Kari. Something strange is going on."  
  
His lover nodded, his lower lip trembling.  
  
A few moments later, Ken heard Kari's cheery voice. "Hi, Ken! What's up?"  
  
"Dai-chan is showing more than he should at this point in time. I am worried something may be wrong."  
  
"Hmm. If it were me, I'd go to the doctor. But he can't since he's a guy...Do you think we could tell Izzy and Joe? I think they could help somehow."  
  
After a minute's silence, Ken sighed. "It'll have to come out somehow. Fine, but you shall have to be the one to call."  
  
"All right. Meet me at TK's in an hour. Bye!"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe my eyes, Kari! What you're saying isn't possible yet my eyes can't refute the evidence," Joe said, amazement in his voice.  
  
Eight of the Digidestined were in Matt's room, including the three pregnant couples, Izzy, and Joe. All were staring at Daisuke.  
  
"Hey!" The goggle-boy screeched when Joe preceeded to poke his abdomen.  
  
"Izzy, are you done with the program yet?"  
  
After a few more key punches, the computer whiz nodded with a grin. Joe immediately pulled Daisuke and Matt over to the couch where he hooked up wires and gizmos to them.  
  
"Amazing, simply amazing!" his scholarly voice muttered as he read the results printing from Izzy's computer.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked, practically yelling in their anticipation.  
  
A glazed look in his eyes, Joe looked up and told them, "Matt and Daisuke are indeed pregnant."  
  
"We already knew that!" Tai growled.  
  
"And it appears that Daisuke is carring twins."  
  
"Gah!" the brunet shrieked, jumping up and ripping the wires and gizmos off himself. "You can't be serious! One's too many as it is!"  
  
"Under the circumstances, I believe it is, but we'll simply go around any obstacles."  
  
Matt jumped in, "Yeah, such as how I'll have this freakin' baby!"  
  
"Er, yes. I think that a C-section when you go into labor will work just fine."  
  
A growl issued from the rocker's lips. "You'll just love cutting me up, you damn butcher!"  
  
"Matt!" Kari gasped, shocked by his language.  
  
He swiveled around and snarled, "And you, you probably caused this all, you tramp!"  
  
"I did not! You're a jerk!"  
  
"Don't call me that, you bitch!"  
  
Daisuke, his mouth trembling, yelled, "Stop being mean to Kari!"  
  
"Shut up, you big baby!"  
  
Tears shone in the goggle-boy's eyes as he screamed, "Stop it! You'll scar my babies for life with that language! Stop IT!"  
  
"As if I care."  
  
Tai suddenly grabbed Matt by the shoulders and shook the blond until the anger drained from his eyes. "My God, I don't know what came over me...Kari, Daisuke, please say you'll forgive me...please!" Matt pleaded, tears in his own eyes.  
  
The other two walked up to him and hugged the older boy, sniffing back tears. "It's okay." "I forgive you."  
  
Joe stared at the three, an anticipatory gleam in his eyes. "Ah, mood swings..."  
  
TK's mouth dropped open and he squeaked, "Mood swings?"  
  
The doctor-to-be nodded in delight, causing TK, Tai, and Ken to look at their partners in fear.  
  
Izzy, forgotten in the chaos, tried to hold back laughter. "I don't pity any of you at all...except maybe you, Tai. Matt seems the worst by far, hehe haha!"  
  
Tai turned to look at the computer whiz and glared. "Oh, shut up."  
  
"HEHEHE HAHAHA...."  
  
"Be quiet!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks later....  
  
It was a Friday at lunchtime when Daisuke abruptly said, "I need new clothes."  
  
The other five looked at him, at his midriff, and up to his face. Yep, his clothes were getting tight. They'd been tight weeks ago, but now it was definite. Clothes were a necessity.  
  
"We can go after school. I need some baggier clothes, too." Kari told the other boy, rubbing a hand over her growing middle.  
  
"Don't do that! Someone might see you," Matt whispered loudly, pointing to her hand.  
  
"Oh, crap!"  
  
"Kari, why don't you just let everyone know you're pregnant? You're a girl, so it's okay," Tai said a moment later.  
  
"Ta-ai! It doesn't matter if I'm a girl, I can't let anyone know! They'll think I'm a slut or something."  
  
A sheepish look came over her brother and she rolled her eyes. He was such an idiot sometimes.  
  
"I don't think you're a slut because you're pregnant," Daisuke said.  
  
She just stared at the spiky-haired boy. "That's because you're pregnant, too! And anyway, we all know something in the Digital World had to have caused this."  
  
That caught everyone's attention and the six looked at each other with worried frowns. "But why would someone want to make us pregnant? Why not just kill us?" Matt asked, shoving a hand through his hair.  
  
"Maybe they aren't strong enough to kill us yet," Takeru put in.  
  
"Yes, I agree with TK. But also, I believe it could be because pregnancy weakens you, therefore making it easier to kill you," Ken spoke up from beside Daisuke.  
  
"I'm not weaker!" Matt jumped up, looking angry.  
  
Kari pulled her brother's boyfriend down and hissed, "Yes, you are! You wouldn't want to risk losing the baby going all over the Digital World and fighting!"  
  
The blond-haired boy seemed to calm down at this and it was evident that the unwanted baby was now not so unwanted. "I can't lose my baby," he whispered in fear.  
  
"But how are we going to fight this evil if three of us are pregnant? And I know the others can't help since they are so busy at the moment with finals coming up in a few months," Tai asked, abruptly.  
  
"We'll just have to find a way." Determination was clearly evident in his sister's voice and the others immediately agreed.  
  
The bell signaling lunch was over halted any further conversation the six Digidestined could've had. It was quiet teens that walked to their next classes, worry about what to do weighing on their minds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Does this work?" Daisuke asked, coming out of the dressing room later that afternoon.  
  
Kari looked at the loose clothing an gasped in horror. "Daisuke, you can't wear something like that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because its bright green and orange! What were you thinking?"  
  
"I just wanted to try a new style. You don't have to yell at me," the boy pouted, going back into the dressing room.  
  
The three of them were at the mall, buying new clothes. Kari had finished already and was helping the boys. Matt knew how to dress, but Daisuke...he was clueless. She'd bet anything either his mother or sister had been the ones to buy his clothes in the past.  
  
"I'm done," Matt walked up to her, three full bags in his arms.  
  
She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "You sure you bought enough? Three bags doesn't seem nearly enough."  
  
"Do you want me to buy the whole store?" he asked, exasperated. Man, he thought buying ten full outfits was more than enough.  
  
"No. I just...want to feel like I can still do something. I can't do half as many things as I did before."  
  
He put an arm around her shoulders and said, "Hey, you can still do lots of things. Don't worry about it. Daisuke's the one who can play soccer anymore."  
  
Her eyes widened, "You're right! And soccer was like his life."  
  
The blue-eyed boy nodded, and the point of conversation chose that moment to come out of the fitting room.  
  
"I could hear everything you guys were saying. And it's all right that I can't play soccer...I guess," the brunet said, his normally cheerful look replaced by wistfulness.  
  
They all smiled dimly, knowing that is really wasn't all right...that nothing was all right. What were they going to do? In less than a month they'd have to leave so no one noticed their growing bellies. And they couldn't fight the evil Digimon that had caused this.  
  
WHAT WERE THEY GOING TO DO? 


	4. Only Choice

Okay, here's the long-awaited fourth chapter. I know I said I'd have it up at least two weeks ago, I've been sidetracked with all that's been going on in my life. Anyway, the teens are now four and a half months pregnant *gasp*. And now that they are showing way too much, what are they going to do? Well, here you'll find out!  
  
DAISUKE: Yeah, what are we gonna do?  
  
KARI: We'll think of something, goggle-head.  
  
DAISUKE: Don't call me that!  
  
KARI: Why not? You are!  
  
MATT: Shut up, guys! Hearing all this arguing isn't good for my baby.  
  
KARI: And how would you know that?  
  
MATT: Because I said so!  
  
DAISUKE: You're all mean! *grabs 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' and throws it at them*  
  
MATT and KARI in unison: Hey!  
  
DarkBryna1724: Uh, guys? Can we please get on with the story? I'm sure everyone is impatient to hear what's going to happen to you.  
  
DAISUKE: But I don't even know whats gonna happen!  
  
DarkBryna1724: If you just sit down and start reading, you'll find out. Okay?  
  
*mumbled agreement from the three pregnant teens*  
  
DarkBryna1724: Well, sorry for the interruption. Here's the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cursed by...Maternity  
Chapter Four  
-Only Choice  
  
by: DarkBryna1724  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
The Digidestined involved with the maternity crisis were all gathered in Matt's living room, since his dad wasn't home. Everyone looked troubled, there wasn't a cheery face among them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kari whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes.  
  
Her brother sighed. "I have no idea. We can't stay here any longer. And the Digital World isn't safe at the moment."  
  
It was true. People around Odaiba were already whispering about Kari, the bulge in her stomach becoming much too noticeable. And the boys...well, they were getting quite a few strange looks.  
  
Matt suddenly spoke up, "I think the Digital World is our only chance. Our Digimon are there and they can protect us against any danger."  
  
Tai shook his head and looked at his lover. "I don't want to put you in any danger."  
  
Kari interrupted any argument between the two immediately. "Matt's idea is pretty sound. And if we stay close to the portal, we should be fine."  
  
Reluctant sighs greeted her plan and the meeting adjourned. Everyone knew it was their only choice, but none of them liked it.  
  
"I still don't like it," Tai muttered as he helped his boyfriend stand.  
  
Putting a hand on his stomach, Matt sighed. "I know. I don't either, but what other choice do we have?"  
  
The spiky-haired young man stayed quiet, knowing the blond was right. There was no other choice. No damn choice!  
  
The six of them all left and went to their own homes to pack. Many of their parent were still at work, and they were grateful for this at least. Explanations were not something any of them relished.  
  
They were also thankful that school was out for the year. They wouldn't have to think about missing schoolwork until September, when school began again.  
  
The moment Tai and Kari walked through the door to their house, they knew something was up. Both of their parent shoes were by the front door and the sound of slightly raised voice came from the living room.  
  
"Damn..." Tai muttered, maneuvering himself in front of Kari as an attempt to shield her abdomen from view.  
  
It didn't work. Their parents walked into the room, and their glances went immediately to Kari's hidden midsection.  
  
"I was cleaning Kari's room this morning and found some interesting items," their mother spoke, holding up a pregnancy book, prenatal vitamins, and a little plastic strip with a blue line on it.  
  
Feeling defeated, Tai moved out of the way to let Kari speak. Things were going to get messy, he knew.  
  
"Mom, Dad...I'm pregnant?" Kari said, her voice small.  
  
Their father erupted in anger. "I knew that boy was wrong for you! Getting you knocked up and having you keep secrets. The sneaky little rat!"  
  
"Dad!" Kari screeched, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"And you, Tai...you knew all along, didn't you? How could you keep this from us? I knew being a faggot would twist your morals all around. I knew it!"  
  
Tai felt tears gathering in his own eyes and looked at his mother, a plea in his chocolate-brown eyes. She just looked away, a flush rising on her cheeks.  
  
Anger chased the spiky-haired teen's tears away and he shouted, "You don't know anything! Either of you!"  
  
With that, he grabbed Kari's arm and dragged her down the hall to their rooms. Stopping at her door, he whispered, "Grab your stuff. We're going NOW."  
  
She nodded her head and starting packing up her things as quickly as she could. Satisfied his sister was hurrying, Tai rushed into his own room and started throwing stuff into a backpack, haphazardly.  
  
His father stormed into the room, his face red at the sight of his son's packing. "You are not leaving this house, young man!"  
  
"Yes, I am! And you can't stop me."  
  
"Oh yes I can! While you live in my house, you live under my rules!"  
  
"Then I'm going to live here anymore!"  
  
"Fine, and you can never come back. If you show up again I'll call the police and have you arrested for trespassing. Understand?"  
  
Tai felt his heart break in two as he heard his father's cruel words. This was it, the end of any relationg ship he had with his dad. And it ripped him apart inside to realize it. Nothing was going to be the same ever again.  
  
Kari heard the words exchanged between her father and brother and felt her own heart break. Immediately a resolve hardened inside her and she zipped up her backpack. Strapping it onto her back, she walked into Tai's room.  
  
She stared at her father and felt her determination waver for a minute before becoming even stronger. "If Tai can't come back, I won't either."  
  
"Kari! You don't mean that!" Tai yelled, his eyes wide. This wasn't supposed to happen!  
  
"Be quiet, Tai. I'm not going to change my mind, no matter what anyone says. If you can't come back to your own home, then I won't either."  
  
Weariness settled over their father's face and he sighed. "If that's what you want, Kari, then so be it."  
  
Feeling torn inside, Tai shoved the last item in his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go."  
  
The two Yagami teens purposely left the room and walked down the hall, passing their crying mother on the way. Not a sound escaped from anyone and they left without a backward glance.  
  
It wasn't until Tai and Kari were halfway down the street that tears started falling from two sets of brown eyes. The realization that their childhood was over hit them like a brick wall. They were on their own in the world, and weren't ready. Weren't ready at all.  
  
Silently, they trudged to Odaiba park where they were to meet the other four teens. Pain shadowed their eyes, and they both slumped against a tree in defeat. The situation was much more real now, and so much worse than they'd originally thought.  
  
Seeing TK walk up, Kari threw herself into his arms in tears. "What are we going to do?!?"  
  
His heart heavy, he wrapped her in his arms and murmured comforting words of love and reassurance. "Shh...we'll be fine. Don't you worry, we'll end out on top. All right, love?"  
  
Slowly, her sobs lessened until all that was heard from her was an occasional sniffle. Embarrassed at her outburst, she stiffened and slid out of his arms.  
  
Noting that the others were already gathered around, she said in a determined voice, "Everyone ready? Okay, let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was two hours later, and the six teens were all huddled in a group under the stars of the Digital World. They were all feeling depressed and worried at the same time.  
  
"Why haven't any of our Digimon showed up?" Daisuke asked, sounding scared.  
  
"I don't know. I have a feeling something isn't right," Matt replied, his eyes darkened with worry.  
  
"Me, too. What if they were captured...or killed by the evil that we know nothing about?" Tai said, tightening an arm around his boyfriend.  
  
"Don't think like that! They're not dead!" Kari yelled, tears shining in her eyes.  
  
A tense silence settled over the group until Matt grunted in suprise. Everyone turned to look at him in curiosity.  
  
A glazed look came over his eyes and he whispered, "I think I felt her move..."  
  
Tai stared at his lover in wonder and put a hand to the blond's abdomen. "Ohmigod! It did move!"  
  
The others laughed and the tension was broken. They decided to ignore the worry for now and enjoy their time in the Digital World. There was time enough for fear later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning...  
  
Daisuke groaned as he struggled to a sitting position. His babies seemed to be sitting low in his belly, making it harder for him to change positions than Kari or Matt.  
  
"Damn, I have to go to the bathroom. Really bad," he mumbled.  
  
Seeing that everyone else was still asleep, he quietly but slowly managed to get to his feet. Luckily, there was a Port-a-Potty not too far away and he trudged over to it.  
  
A few minutes later he started on his way back when he saw a message burned into a nearby tree trunk. His eyes wide, he yelled for the others.  
  
"Guys! I found something!"  
  
Moments later they all gathered around the tree. The message was written in Latin, and only Ken knew that language. He read it off in a monotonous voice:  
  
-Welcome, Digidestined,  
  
You are no longer in the Digital World you once knew. This is now MY world, and you will play by my rules. Things have changed a bit, and I hope you don't mind too much. Your Digimon friends are safe in my keeping...for the moment.  
  
As you may have guessed, I am and evil here to take over the Digital World. And yes, YOU are in my way. Which is why I am going to kill you. But first we will play a game. You will try to stay alive while I sent you different tests. If everyone is alive at the end of my five tests, I will let you take the Final Test. The Final Test will simply be you six against me. If you defeat me, you and your Digimon will go free. If you lose, all of you will die. Understand?  
  
I hope you are up to the challenge. Because if you refuse, your little Digimon friends will die. Good luck!  
  
~INIKO YUKIRA~  
  
As Ken finished reading the message, the other Digidestined looked on in shock. How were they going to be able to defeat a terrible evil if three of them were pregnant?  
  
"She did it on purpose," Matt muttered angrily, rubbing his rounding abdomen.  
  
Ken turned away from the tree and his eyes went wide with recognition of the name, Iniko Yukira. That was the name of a Digidestined gone evil over 1000 years ago. But wait, she'd been defeated and thought to be dead. How was this possible?  
  
"Ken, is there something you know that we don't?" Kari asked, noticing the look on his face.  
  
He coughed once and told them, "Iniko Yukira is the name of a Digidestined from 1000 years ago. She turned evil and somehow managed to become one with her Digimon. She also tried to take over the Digital World but was stopped by the other Digidestined. I had thought she was dead, but now I suppose she must have managed to go into a restorative sleep. And now she is going to try and take over the Digital World again."  
  
After a few minutes of complete silence, Tai said, "We'll have to defeat her. There is no other way."  
  
The others nodded in agreement, knowing he was right. The WAS no other way. It was the only choice...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, this was the fourth chapter of 'Cursed by...Maternity'. I hope you liked it and I really hope to get the fifth chapter written within a week. Don't want you guys to lose interest after waiting too long! Anyway, I just wanted to say that this story will probably end up having at least 10 chapters in all. Don't want to make it too long, but I also think it shouldn't be too short. Five test chapters, a Final Test chapter, one or two fluff chapters, and an epilogue. Okay, that's more like twelve or thirteen chapters... Well, if you liked the story, please Review. I need to know how I'm doing and if anyone has any ideas, don't be afraid to share them! 


End file.
